


Discovery

by Paige242



Category: Superman & Lois (TV 2021)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 11:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige242/pseuds/Paige242
Summary: General Lane finds out about Jordan. Lois and Clark stand their ground.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like something similar may happen in the next episode- here’s my version before it does :)

It was getting late now. Sam Lane had arrived about an hour ago, work face on, keen to update Clark about the Stranger’s whereabouts. The mysterious metal-suited man had been laying low, apparently, but the latest intelligence indicated that he was somewhere in Siberia. There still wasn’t much to go on, and Clark was grateful that they had gone several weeks without an attack— but it was hard to shake the feeling that something big was brewing. 

“You could fly over there and run some surveillance tomorrow,” the general suggested, sliding a few maps across the table and outlining the last region he had been spotted. “I’d start here, in the mountains.” 

Clark was about to reply when the sound of another voice interrupted their little strategy session.

“No, he can’t.” 

The two men looked up to see Lois standing at the doorway, arms folded stubbornly across her chest. 

Beside him, the General sighed and looked over towards his daughter. 

“Clark is taking the boys camping tomorrow. He promised them. And we already rented the canoe.” 

Sam turned to him, not masking the surprise on his face, and Clark nodded in affirmation. They had been planning this little outing for a few weeks and, short of a world ending emergency, Clark was determined to devote the day to his boys. Even though things were better out here he still had to run off more than he’d have liked and getting the farm back in working order had been quite the task as well.

They needed this time away. 

“She’s right, sorry Sam,” Clark chimed in with a slight shrug. He could tell that the general disapproved but this was simply too important to him. Being there for Jordan and Jon was a top priority right now and he was going to stand by his promises. “I should be able to get started on Sunday, though. Thanks for the tips.” He gestured down towards the maps. 

“I can take the boys camping,” Sam stated, his face just as stony as Lois’. Neither one of them would have liked to hear it, but there were a lot alike sometimes. Especially when it came to digging their heels into an argument. “Every day we waste is a chance for this guy to prepare more weapons for his next attack.”

While he knew that the man meant well in his offer, the thought of letting him take the boys instead filled him with a wave of annoyance and sadness. Maybe there had been a time when Clark would have accepted— it was hard to admit that, now. He hated that Sam would even see it as a possibility and realized that this was the sort of terrible precedent he had set.

He never wanted to go back to the way things had been. His boys deserved better. 

“No way, it’s one day, dad.” Lois snapped before he could answer. It was clear that she had no intention of backing down. “And he’s helping the boys practice for the game on Sunday. Your little mission might even need to wait until next week.” 

“It’s not a little mission, Lois!” The General shot back. He paused for a moment, brow furrowing, before looking back and forth between his daughter and son-in-law. “Helping the boys practice?” He asked, his voice lower than it had been before. “As in both boys? Since when does Jordan play football?” 

Clark felt his stomach do an uncomfortable flop and he exchanged a quick look with his wife. They hadn’t mentioned this to Sam yet and he hadn’t really wanted to. It was bound to raise questions that neither of them wanted to address. 

But the man was smart. He’d narrowed in on Lois’ subtle slip-up. 

He squared his shoulders, readying himself. 

“He joined the team a few weeks ago,” Clark noted with a hint of pride in his voice. “It has been good for him. I think he finally feels like he fits in somewhere, and he’s making friends for the first time in a while.” 

Sam said nothing for another long moment. His penetrating stare was worse than anything he could have said, though. It felt like he was trying to bore into Clark’s head. It was that suspicious look that Clark had always hated. It made him feel like “an outsider.” 

Despite their relationship, and his marriage to Lois, he knew Sam still saw him as something different. He would never be human enough in the general’s eyes. 

“Jordan is a freshman who has never played sports a day in his life— how the hell did he make the high school football team?” 

“He tried out and they picked him,” Lois stated, trying to keep it as simple and vague as possible. She and Clark exchanged another quick look and Clark silently prayed that the man wouldn’t push it further. 

That was just wishful thinking, however. 

“What position is he playing?” 

“Defence. A cornerback.” Clark answered quickly. 

The old man brought a hand to his head and massaged it for a moment, as if trying to release a tension headache. “So...let me get this straight. He’s tackling guys three years older than him and probably twice his size?” He let out a long breath, a mixture of anger and disbelief, “my god.” 

He looked up again, this time starring at Lois for a second before turning back to Clark. 

“He’s like you, isn’t he?” He asked, piecing together the obvious. It was the most logical explanation in this family and Clark knew that Sam would get there the second this conversation started. 

Briefly, he wondered if denying it would be any use. Maybe there was still a hope of convincing them that things were entirely normal. 

But he knew that Sam would never buy it. And, as much as he dreaded this conversation, he found that he didn’t want to deny it. His son was like him— that filled him with pride, not shame. 

No matter what General Lane said. 

“Yes, his kryptonian side has started to manifest.” Clark said boldly, locking eyes with Sam as if daring him to condemn that fact. 

“Shit.” 

The general let out a rather loud expletive before throwing his hands up and pacing across the kitchen floor, clearly overcome by the thought. 

Silently, Lois moved to his side and reached out for his hand before giving it a reassuring squeeze. She always knew when he needed her most and he gave her a grateful smile.

Finally, Sam looked back up and Clark was surprised to see a hit of redness around his eyes. Clark did his best not to dwell on that. 

“That’s why you told them and that’s why you moved out here,” he said accusatorially. “He has powers. And now you’ve both lost your minds and are letting him use them in public. Has he even been tested!? What if he kills another kid out there?” 

Clark drew a deep breath. “He’s not as strong as me and he knows how to control it,” he said, standing his ground. It was apparent that the general saw this as a terrible development but he refused to give into that view. “In fact, this is the perfect way for him to practice his control. I signed on as an assistant coach and am keeping a close eye on things.” 

This did nothing to calm the general. “You’re both insane,” he declared, shaking his head in disbelief. “This is going to arouse suspicion. Someone is going to figure things out and then you’ll all be in danger,” he paused to let out a frustrated growl, “you can’t just let him loose out there with a bunch of regular kids. You’re deluding yourselves if you think it’ll be okay. He’s not human anymore!” 

Clark felt his stomach clench at that last statement and he squeezed Lois’ hand a bit tighter. 

He suddenly felt so exposed. Sam hadn’t said it, but Clark knew he blamed him for all of this. He’d always known that the man would have preferred to see his daughter marry a nice normal guy. He tolerated Clark, because he had no choice, but the general hated what it meant for his family. For the boys...

“I know you’ve never accepted it, dad,” Lois started, her eyes narrowed dangerously, “but Jordan has never been completely human. And neither has Jon.” 

Sam flinched at this and she continued. 

“Clark is their father. We always knew that this was a possibility and, frankly, I’m glad this happened. Jordan has been thriving lately. He’s happier than he’s ever been. More confident. More content. He hasn’t had an episode in two months. He’s able to be himself now— his true self— maybe that’s what he has needed all along.” 

Although the tension was still heavy in the air, Clark found himself smiling at his wife’s words. She was right- it really did seem like Jordan was blossoming now and (selfishly) he liked the idea that some of it could be attributed to discovering his true identity. 

“You need to bring him to the base for some tests,” Sam stated, his voice suddenly more business-like than it had been before.

Clark felt a surge of anger at the suggestion and Lois snorted beside him.

“Absolutely not, my son is not your lab rat.” 

He tried not to picture his son strapped to a medical slab, being poked and prodded by a team of scientists. That was one of his greatest fears, for both himself and his children.

The general looked back with a firm determination, “he’s not a lab rat,” he began, “but we need to determine what he is and what he is capable of.” 

“I’ll tell you exactly what he is!” Lois shot back, eyes flashing at her father, “he is Jordan Kent and he is your grandson! You will NOT enter my son into your database or use him like you try to use Clark. He is not a weapon to do your bidding, dad, and neither is my husband.” 

A terrible silence fell as the two Lane’s locked eyes. They may not have had heat vision, but it was still a deadly sight. 

“You brought this upon yourself Lois,” the general muttered angrily as he shoved his papers back into his work bag. “And when your idyllic little farm life fantasy blows up in your face, don’t come crying to me.” 

“Believe me, I won’t.” Lois shot back, “now get out.” 

“With pleasure.” 

The general brushed by them without looking back and Lois gripped him even tighter than she had before. 

As the door slammed, giving the house a slight shake, they let out a collective sigh of relief. This was not their first confrontation with the general and it would not be their last. Clark was grateful that the boys were both out of the house (he sure as hell didn’t want Jordan to hear his grandfather refer to him and a non-human, even if it was technically true). 

He knew he’d be replaying this conversation over in his head as he tried to sleep that night and a part of him did wonder if Sam had a point- letting Jordan play football was definitely a risk. But he trusted his son and he’d seen fist-hand how much joy the team had brought him. He’d do anything to make his boys happy, and he was willing to deal with any challenges as they arose. 

“I need a glass of wine,” Lois muttered beside him before taking a purposeful stride towards the cabinet. 

Clark let out another long breath. 

“Make that two.”


End file.
